


Family Christmas

by ladymisteria



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Post-Episode: 2011 Xmas The Doctor the Widow and the Wardrobe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Perché, in fin dei conti, il Natale è una festa che si passa in famiglia.





	Family Christmas

 

Rory Williams emise uno sbuffo esasperato, quando il campanello di casa suonò nuovamente.

Sembrava proprio che quella sera non si potesse avere un singolo attimo di pace.

Cori di Natale, vicini di solito odiosi improvvisamente desiderosi di far loro gli auguri, Babbi Natale in cerca di offerte per questa o quell'altra causa...

E qualche minuto prima anche la ricomparsa del Dottore, dopo due anni passati ad aver finto la propria morte in Utah.

Non che il ritorno del Gallifreyano fosse stata _esattamente_ una sorpresa.

In fin dei conti, sua figlia aveva raccontato a lui ed Amy la verità immediatamente, assicurando loro che presto o tardi il Dottore si sarebbe rifatto vivo.

«Non riesce a starvi lontano per troppo tempo» aveva detto, visibilmente divertita.

E come sempre aveva avuto ragione.

Il Dottore era rimasto un po' deluso dal non essere riuscito a... _sorprenderli_ , era vero.

Ma Rory era convinto che in fondo l'uomo si aspettasse che River non avrebbe mantenuto quel segreto, con loro.

«Amy, potresti andare tu a vedere chi è alla porta?» domandò, ammettendo a se stesso di non poterlo _assolutamente_ fare lui.

Il tentativo, nello stesso momento, di apparecchiare il tavolo per la cena e di impedire al Dottore di rovesciare qualcosa per la gioia di essere nuovamente con loro era già di per sé piuttosto sfiancante...

Amy attraversò rapidamente l'ingresso, la fedele pistola ad acqua pronta ad essere utilizzata senza pietà contro l'eventuale scocciatore.

Aprì la porta, trovandosi di fronte River Song.

Amy la fissò ammirata.

Nonostante la temperatura, la figlia indossava un elegante abito rosso di seta, perfettamente abbinato alle vertiginose scarpe che Amy le aveva visto indossare nel loro primo incontro sul TARDIS, ormai diversi anni prima.

«River, che bello vederti!» esclamò, stringendola in un abbraccio.

«Entra, entra pure. Guardati, sei stupenda! Sono sicura che anche gli altri saranno d'accordo con me. E poi, abbiamo una bella notizia! Non indovinerai mai chi si è _finalmente_ unito a noi per festeggiare il Natale!».

«In realtà, credo di avere qualche sospetto» ghignò River, accennando al TARDIS parcheggiato nella strada alle sue spalle.

«Rory si chiedeva se non fossi per caso stata rapita da un certo " _Grinch_ ", Pond» disse il Dottore, raggiungendo le due nell'ingresso.

Rimase sorpreso di trovare River lì.

«Allora è meglio che vada a dimostrargli che non c'è _Grinch_ in grado di tenermi testa» replicò la rossa, cogliendo l'opportunità di lasciarli soli.

«Non sapevo saresti venuta. Credevo che le feste umane non facessero per te» disse il Dottore, chiudendo la porta dietro a River.

«Lo stupore è reciproco, Dolcezza. Pensavo non volessi far sapere ad Amy e Rory di essere ancora vivo» ribatté lei, serafica.

«Era il piano, in effetti. Ma una persona mi ha fatto cambiare idea».

«Sul serio esiste una persona in grado di fare tanto? Vorrei stringerle la mano» replicò River.

Il Dottore la ignorò.

«Così qualche minuto fa mi sono presentato qui, convinto di fare ai tuoi genitori una sorpresa, e invece... Indovina un po'? Già sapevano che non ero morto. A quanto pare, qualcuno aveva già provveduto ad informarli della mia reale condizione...».

River si finse scandalizzata.

«Oh, ma che razza di malfattori esistono a questo mondo! Una persona non può nemmeno fingersi morta, agli occhi dei suoi migliori amici, senza essere immediatamente sbugiardata...».

Scosse il capo riccioluto.

«Sarai stato sorpreso, nello scoprire di essere stato preceduto».

Il Dottore ghignò.

«Meno di quanto pensi, tesoro».

La guardò.

«Non sapevo che Stormcage avesse cambiato le sue divise carcerarie».

River si lisciò l'abito.

«Oh, dovresti sapere che non sono tipo da indossare una divisa. La verità è che non appena ho visto il TARDIS, qui fuori, ho pensato bene di fare una _visita_ nel guardaroba, e vestirmi per l'occasione. _Il primo Natale con la famiglia al completo_. Bisogna essere impeccabili».

Il Dottore sorrise, gli occhi che brillavano.

«Devo congratularmi con lei, dottoressa Song. Una scelta assolutamente perfetta».

La voce di Amy interruppe lo scambio di battute tra i due coniugi.

«La cena è pronta. Ci raggiungete, o devo venire a prendervi di persona?».

Il Dottore rise, offrendo il braccio a River.

«Credo sia meglio non fare attendere ulteriormente i tuoi genitori. Non ho decisamente  voglia di scoprire chi sia più pericoloso. Se la scozzese Amelia Pond, o l'ultimo centurione Rory Williams».

**Author's Note:**

> **Come sempre le recensioni (di qualsiasi natura esse siano) sono ben accette :D**


End file.
